


Nightmare

by NollieBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flowey Mention, Fluff and Mush, Gen, I failed, Inspired by Real Events, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, gaster is a precious cinnamon roll, gaster is literally nightmare fuel if you think about it, i'm so sleepy but it's only 7 pm wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: You have a nightmare and Gaster comforts you.Disgusting amount of fluff. TW for panic attacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.

You can’t breathe. You feel your throat squeezing and your vision fading in and out. It’s the middle of the night and you just had a abhorrent dream of everyone you love getting torn from your world. You shiver uncontrollably on the side of the mattress, taking a moment to glance at Gaster sleeping peacefully beside you, even though he doesn’t need it. How does he not feel the movement? You attempt to calm yourself, screaming swears mentally.  _ Get a fucking hold on yourself. What’s your problem anyway? You can replace people. They replace you. _

 

Your trembling turns to frantic crying as you stare into the darkness before you, trying to attain some type of normality. There’s nothing, obviously. The only thing you feel is tears and sweat dripping down your cheekbones and elsewhere. You can taste blood on your tongue from you knawing at the muscle in your sleep. You only smell musk from the hours ago before you had the fucking dream. Gaster stirs in his sleep, turning towards you and muttering your name.

 

“______?” His drowsy voice breaks your heart as he reaches for you, propping himself on an elbow and realizing there’s something off about you. “Dear?”

 

You sob harder, letting your head fall in your palms, your shoulders shaking. Gaster quickly sits up, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to his chest, cooing you. You bury to the crook of his neck, hiccuping and trying to catch your breath as he runs his fingers through your hair. He does the only thing he  _ can  _ do; wait for you to calm down then tell him what happened. But how does one explain a panic attack to someone who might’ve never experienced one before?

 

After a few minutes, you regain your breath in heaving sighs, practically squeezing your skeletal lover, which, by the way, isn’t too much to squeeze. Gaster takes one arm from around your shoulder and gently lifts your chin to his face, offering a warm smile that soothes you completely.

 

“Tell me what happened.” It’s not so much a demand, but a necessity to understand why you are reacting this way, or what caused it.

 

“I had this dream… that  _ something  _ took you away from me. Not only you, it was Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Toriel… I thought it was real.” You depress the urge to cry again. “It felt corporeal…”

 

You drone on about your dream, or rather nightmare, describing to him about a flower killing everyone and resetting the timeline over and over. The part about a flower unnerves you. Flowers are suppose to peaceful. Right?

 

Well skeletons are  _ suppose  _ to be dead and not hugging you. Who are you to judge?

 

“Oh, stars. Love, that would never transpire. You and I both know no creature would dare cross me.” You nuzzle his cheek, beaming as Gaster chuckles, kissing your forehead. “I promise. I love you.”

 

You sigh your breathing begins to return to normal, staring at the window in pretend awe of the moon. Pretend for the most part anyway. Something to get your mind off what just took place.

 

Gaster envelopes you in his arms and pulls you down on the mattress, trapping you against he and the wall. If it weren’t for him…  _ no _ . He whispers in your ear as your back is pressed against his front. “Get some rest, okay? I’m right here. I’ll always be here.” Coming from the once most feared and powerful monster in the Underground, you feel extremely protected.

  
“Rest,  tuqburni .” 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nolliebones. you gotta be 18 or above to follow and it has dub-con and lots of sexual stuff. you can send me requests for drawing or writing but i'm really slow at updating/finishing them.  
> i'll do anything involving the skelebros and the AUs Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell.


End file.
